Genrex warriors
by Wolfleader505
Summary: See what happens when Rex,Six,and Van Kliess find themselves as cats and in Thunderclan territory
1. Chapter 1

**Well I think this is the first Warrior cats and Generator Rex crossover anyones ever done, trust me i've looked. I hope you all like. **

The trees rustled as air blew threw their branches, orange,yellow,and red leaves slowly falling to the crisp forest floor. Birds chirped on the branches while small rodents scurried on the ground, getting ready for winters arrival. A orange leaf floated down and landed on a certain tom's nose. Rex's nose rinkled and he sneezed, waking up. He looked around. 'where am I?' He thought to himself. Rex looked down to see brown paws. "what the! What happened to my hands!" Rex yowled in surprise. He turned to look behind him, only to find a long brown tail with a black tip. Rex then found out what was wrong, he was a cat! A fluffy cat! Last time he could remember he and Six were fighting a bunch of Evos...Six! Rex quickly got up to all paws, looking around for his emotionless friend. He went to almost every bush around him, looking for any familiar human or even cat. He suddenly heard something above him. Rex turned his head up to see a tom cat on a tree branch,asleep. Rex knew right then and there that the tom was Six, thanks to the black rings around his eyes. "Six! Wake up now!" Rex yowled, trying to wake him up.

As the light sleeper Six was, he woke up to see himself in a tree. Six looked down at the strange talking cat who for some reason knew his name. Suddenly Six regonized the young voice of the cat. "Rex?" Six got up but found himself on all fours. Six looked at his hands, only to see sandy colored paws. His eyes widened, for once he let them. "Six we're cats! How can we be cats!" Rex meowed, pacing in circles. Six jumped down,trying his best not to lose balance. Rex was panicing,turning circles and yowling. Six padded up to him and swatted him at the ear, which made Rex stop. "hey...what was that for?" Rex stood face forward to Six. "you were panicing" Six turned away and looked around. Rex

sat down with his tail curled around his paws. Six sniffed around, and found a weird scent. "Rex, come here" Six motioned for Rex with his tail. He got up and padded up to his aggro nanny. "i think we're not alone" The now cat ninja pointed past the bramble bush infront of him with his light pink nose.

"well lets check it out" Rex edged forward before Six could stop him and went threw the bramble bush.

Not far away was a large lake, its dark blue waves going towards the shore near to them.

What caught Rex's eye was a large tom sniffing at some berries. He was pitch black with a white chest and paws. Six came threw quickly behind Rex, seeing the tom before him. The tom looked over at them with familiar red eyes. Rex jumped when he heard Six hiss. "well isn't it Rex and his comrade Agent Six" the tom padded up,obviously not scared of them attacking. Rex knew that voice and evil stare from anywhere. "Van Kliess" Rex growled.

Van Kliess sat infront of them, wraping his black tail around his white paws. Six kept glaring at

Van kliess, daring him to make a attack. "oh surely you don't think I'll attack you, especially how we need to work together to get out of this mess" he said, licking a paw. Six stopped glaring,stood up straight and stopped hissing. Van Kliess for once had a point, no one else was in this problem, and Rex and him did need a scientist's help. Rex glanced at Six and then at Van Kliess. "we have to work together? No way!" Rex shook his head. All three toms jumped as a loud growl came from a bramble bush. Suddenly a large ginger Tom stepped out of the bramble bush, his ginger pelt flaring like fire in the sun. "oh no"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

All different color cats surronded Rex,Six, and Van Kliess. It seemed that the cat with the fire fured pelt was their leader. "get off our territory" hisses a cat in the bunch. Rex jumped as a cat swiped at his tail. "Dustpelt,not yet" the flame colored tom hissed. Six hissed at the dark brown tabby known as Dustpelt. "leave us alone, we mean no trouble" Van Kliess meowed. The ginger tom listened to Van Kliess' words and flicked his tail as a sign to stand down to the other cats. "who are you and why are you here?" the tom took a step closer to them. Six and Rex took a glance at each toher, but Van Kliess intorduced. "My name is Van Kliess" "I'm Rex and this is Six" The tom nodded, listening. "I am Firestar, leader fo Thunderclan" Rex tlited his head questionly. "you do know about the clans right?" A pale ginger cat asked, it seemed to be a she.

"we never heard of the clans" Six answered, sometimes glancing at the cats behind them incase they attack. Firestar saw this and ordered his cats "Dustpelt, take Ashfur and Spiderleg back to camp, Brackenfur take Whitepaw hunting" then soon only the she-cat and Firestar were alone with Rex and the others. "now tell me, are you kittypets or loners?" Firestar sat down with his tail wrapped around his front paws. Van Kliess and Six sat down also. "we don't know what a kittypets and loners are" Rex kept standing. Firestar took a glance at the she-cat then looked back at them. "Kittypets are cats that are pampered by Twolegs, and Loners are cats who arn't in clans and don't live the life as a kittypet"

"then I think we're loners. We just woke up here and we don't know where we are" Rex explained their situation, but didn't say they turned into cats.

After telling them, Firestar had intorduced his mate, Sandstorm, the pale ginger she-cat. "do you have a place to stay?" Sanstorm asked in a sweet tone. Rex shook his head. Sandstorm glanced at Firestar,as if asking him if she may say something. Firestar nodded to his mate. Sandstorm glanced back at them and stood up. "would you like to stay at our camp for the night?' She asked. "do you mind if we do?" Six asked, using his none emotion tone. "no need, we can manage a few more nests into the warriors den" Firestar answered. Firestar looked up at the sky, the sun was going down. "come, we should go before moonrise" Six and Van kliess got on their paws and followed Firestar and Sandstorm, with Rex trailing behind. Firestar quickened his pace into a run, making the others run also. Thier paws drumming onto the cracking leaves.

Rex felt his heart pounding as he ran across the forest floor. He still wasn't used to walking on four paws. And as far as he knew, Six and Van kliess weren't either. Six would every once in a while slip on the leaves while Van Kliess sounded like he was about to pop a lung. Firestar slowed down as they neared to what seemed like an edge. Six and Van Kliess stopped but when Rex tried stopping, his paws slid. Rex saw the edge coming close, he tried to stop but his paws only slid. It must have rained that morning because the ground was muddy and slippery. Right when Rex was about to fall off, he felt someone bite into his scruff. Rex went limp as the unknown person dragged him away from the edge. Six ran up to the limp Rex. "Rex are you alright?" Rex opened his eyes, shaking alittle. He looked tot he person who saved him. It was a dark ginger she-cat, she looked similar to Firestar. "shouldn't a kit be in the nursery?" the she-cat asked. 'did she just call me a kitten!' Rex got upa nd hissed at her. Six on the other hand sorta understood why she called him a kit, Rex was somewhat the size of a kitten, just a little bit bigger. "settle down, I was just making a joke" The she-cat meowed with laughter


	3. Chapter 3

"my names Squirrelflight, its nice to meet you" The dark ginger she-cat intorduced herself. Rex sat back down, still shakey from nearly falling to his death. Six let out a quiet sigh of relief, happy that Rex didn't die. Squirrelflight padded around Rex, looking at him. "you don't smell like any of the clans, where are you from?" She asked, seeming curious. "Squirrelflight let him rest, hes still in shock" Sandstorm said as she padded over to Rex. "come on, we should get you some food and a warm nest" She nudged Rex onto his paws. Six followed Rex and Sandstorm around the edge. Van Kliess looked down and saw that it was a stone hollow, enclosed by tall cliffs. Sandstorm lead then threw a thorn tunnel, which was used as the enterance.

The hollow was full of cats, all different ages. There was also a large pile of what looked like dead rodents in the corner. A few cats were sitting around the walls of the hollow, either eating a rodent or grooming each other. When the outsiders passed by the clan cats looked at them, making Rex's fur stand on end. They made their way to the other side of the hollow, where a large rock with what looked like a den was ontop of it. Firestar jumped up onto the large rock and yowled. "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats came out of their dens or their places around the walls of the hollow. Rex,Six, and Van Kliess sat under the highledge, looking up at Firestar. Once every cat was pressent Firestar meowed on. "We have found three cats in our territory, they do not know where they are. I allow Rex,Six, and Van Kliess to stay as long as they like in Thunderclan" All fo the cats stared at the three, murmering coming from a few cats. Suddenly Dustpelt yowled out. " what if their kittypets! Once a kittypet always a kittypet!" A few cats agreed with him. Rex saw how Firestar's tail flicked at that remark,seeming angry.

"Dismissed" Firestar turned around and went into the den. Six looked around, wondering where to go. A tiny kitten walked up to Six, its green eyes wide with curiosity. "whats your name?" The small kitten asked, head tilted to the side. "Six" He answered, not really liking the kits company.

"thats a weird name, I'm Hazelkit" She answered. Six nodded to Hazelkit. Suddenly a cream colored she-cat picked up Hazelkit by the scruff, glaring at Six. Six didn't understand why the She-cat was glaring at im, like he was a dangerous cat who would kill a innocent kitten. The she-cat padded away to a thick bramble bush which was reinforced with thick roots. Outside were two other kits, one gray and white and the other cream colored like the she-cat, were play fighting. A long haired white tom padded up to the three. "I'm Cloudtail,I'll bring you to your nests" He lead them to a big thorn bush. Inside where a couple of nests, and atleast one was occupied. "we made nests for both Six and Van Kliess" Cloudtail pointed to the two nests in the corner with his tail. "wait, what about me?" Rex asked.

"sorry Rex, but we didn't ave enough room for you, you have to stay in the apprentice den" Cloudtail lead Rex to a small cave in a rock, covered by tendrills. Just like the warriors den, there was a few nests. Two cats were curled up in their nests, one was white and the other was light brown. "Whitepaw and Birchpaw will be happy to have another denmate" Cloudtail said nicely before padding away. Rex found a nest and layed down, his tail curling around him. Rex actually felt home sick, he missed Holiday and Bobo and even White Knight. Rex let sleep over come him to his dreamland.


End file.
